fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Family Reunion (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
Didi, with the babies, arrived back home as she took the babies inside and put them in the playpen. She then noticed the little light on the answering machine of the phone blinking as she went over to it. Didi then pressed the button on the machine as it played the message. "Didi this is Dottie, I just wanted to remind you again that's it's you and Stu's turn to host the family reunion and that everyone will be coming to your house next weekend." The answering machine played "Oh no I forgot it was our turn to host the family reunion! Stu we need to get the house cleaned up!" Didi said as she called down to Stu who was working in the basement as he came upstairs "Why do we need to clean up?" Stu asked "We're supposed to be hosting the family reunion this year and everyone is coming this weekend." Didi said "Oh no I forgot we had to host the family reunion." Stu groaned "I'll clean up the house, you can get everything else ready." Didi said "Alright," With that Stu and Didi were off getting prepared for the family reunion The babies over heard the whole conversation and Tommy was excited "Wow my mommy and daddy gets to dos the family reunion this times!" Tommy said excitedly "I'll gets to see my cousins again," "Uh what's a family union?" Dil asked "Yeah and what cousins I thoughts Angelica was your cousin?" Kimi asked "Also when did you gos and see them I don't remembers?" Chuckie asked "It's Reunion Dilly, and it's when your family that lives in other places of the world come to your house. I wents with my mommy and daddy along with Uncle Drew, Angelica, and Grandpa. This is afore we mets Kimi and afore Dilly was born don't you remember guys, when I was gones for that long weekend?" Tommy explained "Oh yeah I remembers," Chuckie said as Tommy nodded "When we wents to the family reunion we roded on a train and that was the firstest time I been on a train. We were on the train for a long time until we finally gotted there. When we gotted there my daddy and uncle Drew couldn't find Grandpa so while me, my mommy, and Angelica waited outside of the train they wents and lookeded for Grandpa. After that's the train started to leaves and my daddy and uncle had to jump off the train while Grandpa went to this place called Chickago." Tommy explained "So your grandpa didn't goes to the family reunion?" Kimi asked "No he dids but he didn't comes until later. Anyways after my daddy and uncle jumped off the train that's when me and Angelica met our Uncle Hugh and Aunt Dottie as they tookeded us to their house, which was a farm. That's when Angelica made up another one of her stories and tolded me that a family reunion was when our mommy and daddies bring us to the reunion and we were going to gets taken home with another family but that didn't happen." "What happened after that Tommy?" Dil asked "Well after that my mommy tookeded me and Angelica to this playpen behind a barn at aunt Dottie and Uncle Hugh's place and that's when I metted my other cousins asides Angelica. There was Timmy-Ray, Tony, Tammy-Faye, and Emmet, Emmet was even biggerer than Angelica. After that I tolded them Angelica's story about the Family Reunion as they didn't knows what it was eithers. After that, that's when a bunch of grownups camed in and was hugging and kissing us and stuffs which mades us wants to find our real mommies and daddies so we had Emmet open the door for us." "Wait what happened to Angelica?" Chuckie asked "Oh right I forgot she tricked her daddy by saying we were being means and her daddy let her goes with him." "Oh," "Yep, but after Emmet opened the door we wents to looks for our parents but couldn't finds them but I then noticed the sunflower seeds my daddy was eating so we followed thems through the barn and stuffs. That's when a goat brokeded the fence and lets all the animals lose as they were running around. When we finally found our mommies and daddies our actual mommies and daddies pickeded us up not anyone else. That's when I figured outs that Angelica was lying like she always does." "Yucky makes me mad, she's always trying to tricks us." Dil said "Yeah me too Dilly but sometimes she cans be right about stuffs so I don't knows if I should believes her or not sometimes." Tommy said "Will we gets to meet your cousins?" Savannah asked "Yeah the family reunion is going to be heres so I'm sure you'll gets to meets them." "Wow I can't waits to meet our cousins! I'm glad yucky isn't the only cousin we haves." Dil said excitedly "I can't waits to see them again," Tommy said Over the next few days Didi and Stu were getting ready for the family reunion making sure to call Drew and Lou so they knew to come over for the reunion. Soon it was Saturday, the actual reunion was tomorrow on Sunday, as many of the families had started to arrive. Hugh and Dottie were the first to arrive as that morning Didi had answered the door "Hugh, Dottie, how are you? Come on in," Didi said as she let them inside "Hello Didi, we're fine." Dottie said as they came inside Didi then looked down at Timmy-Ray who now was wearing Green overalls along with his blue shirt, and some light brown boots and his visible freckles and bit longer reddish brown hair. "You have gotten so big since I last saw you," Timmy-Ray smiled chewing on the piece of hay he had in his mouth before looking over at someone who was hiding behind Dottie as Didi noticed and looked as well. "Oh come on out Juliana," Dottie said as the toddler came out from behind Dottie as she looked up at Didi, she had a blue bow holding a ponytail on her reddish brown hair as she had on a white shirt with pink overalls and a diaper underneath of course along with a piece of hay in her mouth as well. "Is this who I've been hearing about so much?" Didi asked smiling "I reckon it is, this is Juliana, or Jill for short, sweetest little thing as she can be." Hugh said picking up Jill "Now where's your little Dil Pickles we've heard about from you?" Dottie said "He's in hear with the other kids, my neighbors kids are hear as well but I'm sure Tommy and Dil will be happy to see Timmy-Ray and Jill." Didi said leading Hugh and Dottie into the living room where Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, Savannah, Kimi, and Chuckie were. "You can just leave them here," Hugh and Dottie put Timmy-Ray and Jill into the playpen as they, along with Didi headed into the kitchen to talk. As soon as the grownups were out of earshot Tommy spoke up. "Hi Timmy-Ray remember me I'm Tommy," Tommy smiled "Howdy Tommy of course I remember ya!" Timmy-Ray said "There's also someone I'd like you to meet," "Me too," Tommy said "But you can go first," "Alrighty, meet my little sister Juliana Pickles, we call her Jill for short." Timmy-Ray said pointing to Jill Jill waved to the other babies "Hi," Jill said "Hi Jill," The others said back "Well Timmy-Ray, Jill, I'd likes you to meet my little brother Dylan who we call Dil. I'd also like you to meet my friends Chuckie, Kimi, and Savannah." Tommy said introducing his friends pointing to each one as he said their names "Nice to meet y'all," Timmy-Ray said still chewing on his piece of hay "Yeah I reckon will be great friends," Jill said putting her piece of hay back into her mouth as she wasn't used to talking with it in her mouth yet without it falling out. 'Go To Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Another Family Reunion Chapters